Mudblood
by kathrynMerteuil0918
Summary: harry and ron are using hermione but hermione turns the tables on them she is evil daughter of voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Mudblood's**

In Gryffindor Common Room

Harry:Ron i'm tired of being friends with granger and the other gryffindors are also tired of her always getting good grades and being a-know-it-all I can't stand her

Ron:harry I feel the same way too we should definitely go talk to her and tell her how we feel

Harry:yeah let's go

They both got out of their common room and wet to find hermione then they found her in the great hall she was about to go to class when she hears someone calling her name she didn't notice the slytherins passed by then harry breaks the silence

Harry:Granger, all the gryffindors and I are tired of you always getting good grades and for being a-miss-know-it-all. Actually me and ron don't want to to be friends with the likes of you we only wanted to be your friends so you can help us study and no way we could be friends with a mudblood like yourself

Ron:That's right what harry just said no way we don't wanna be your friend you filthy mudblood

All The Slytherins Gasp

Hermione:So let me get this straight you only wanted me to help you study and do your work when you don't

Harry and Ron in unison:that's right

Hermione:well you wanna know what I think (laughs)you're all bloody idiots ittle little baby potter and you weasley don't ever call me mudbood you filthy pureblood and of course let's not forget the filthy half-blood potter

Harry and Ron Together:what

the slytherins gasp and draco just stood there listening

Tune in what happens next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary

harry,ron,hermione, and the rest of the slytherins went to snape class

meanwhile draco was thinking of a plan to get hermione alone while

hermione kept thinking how potter and weasley react when they know

the truth about her she snapped when she heard snape

Snape:all right class bring your potions to me and you all dismissed

Everyone was out of the classroom except for hermione who was still getting her books

into her bag draco went up to her broke the silence

Draco:hey granger, i heard that potter and weasley called you a mudblood! are you ok.

Hermione:draco, potter and weasley are not really my friends and it doesn't bother me if they

call me mudblood

Draco was shocked when he heard her saying his name

Draco:you called me draco why? and it really doesn't bother you

Hermione:well that is your name right, and to answer your question no but those two are in for a surprise

Draco:and why is that granger

Hermione:well, can you take somewhere else where we can talk alone and i'll tell you

Draco:alright let's go to my common room

Hermione follows him to the dungeons on to the slytherin common room they both enter he shows hermione his room he breaks the silence

Draco:so what's the surprise granger

Hermione:okay, first of all don't call me granger

Draco:ok i won't

Hermione takes off her gryffindor robes shows draco her left arm revealing her dark mark

Draco (shock):whoa! how did you get the dark mark granger?

Hermione:well draco i'm not a deatheater is that what implying

Draco:what? but you have the dark mark you have to be a deatheater

continues next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

summary:it continues in draco's common room where he is with hermione

Hermione:i do have the dark mark but this one is special and i told you not to call me granger. Let me reintroduce myself

Draco:alright my name is draco malfoy son of lucious and narcissa malfoy and i'm a pureblood

Hermione:my name is...is hermione jean riddle and i'm a pureblood like yourself and i'm the daughter of tom riddle a.k.a. voldemort

Draco:oh my god you're voldemort daughter right

Hermione:yeah, but you can't tell anyone draco nobody can't know

Draco:i won't tell anyone trust me hermione your secret is save with me

Hermione:thanks draco

Draco:no problem hermione. can i ask you something hermione

Hermione:yeah sure draco

Draco:do you want to be my girlfriend?i've had a crush on you on our 2nd year. do you remember when i called you a mudblood

i didn't actually meant it and of course i didn't say it in a bad way

Hermione:wow! um sure i'd like to be your girlfriend draco, but don't worry i knew you didn't mean it, i also had a crush on you in our 2nd year too oh and sorry about the punch in our 3rd year

Draco:no problem and thanks for telling me

Hermione:you're welcome draco

It continues next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Draco approaches her by grabbing both of her arms puts it to his chest he leans in by kissing her a little she gently brings her left arm around his neck, he deepens the kiss he walks her towards his bed He lowers her softly onto the bed and placed soft kisses along her shoulders, neck, up to her belly button she lets out a giggle . He starts to undress her by taking her robes and shirt off, toss it aside leaving her only in bra and panties, while she unbuttons his robes then takes his shirt off and toss it aside she places slightly kisses on his chest, while her hands began to take action by removing his the button and zipper were undone, she took in the view of a very handsome muscular well-toned draco malfoy.

He took a sight of her that he decided to break the silence

Draco:God, babe you're so beautiful

Hermione:you are too draco

Draco:thank you beautiful, now lay back

She lays back, he starts to kiss her again only this time slid his tongue out and licks her luscious pink lips begging for entrance she complies there's a total dominance between their tongues, he then stops and looks at her

Draco:baby, this might hurt a little just tell me to stop and i'll stop

Hermione:no, draco please make me yours, i want you so bad

He then takes off her panties toss it aside, he then slid a finger into her folds, she gasp that he added another finger and started pumping them a bit harder she let out a long loud moan, he knew that she was very close he bit down a little harder on her clit and came he took his boxers off along with his underwear revealing his 7inch cock, he positioned at her entrance starts pumping her she whimpers he breaks the silence

Draco:baby, are you ok, i'll just let you adjust to me

Hermione:the pain is gone, you can move now draco

He slowly began pumping in and out of her that she wrapped her legs around his waist that she moans in pleasure

Hermione:ohh god...harder...faster

He complies and starts thrusting her harder and faster, he watched as she threw her head back in pleasure as they both reach their climax they both moaned in unison screaming each other names, he was getting hard that he thrusts her again he kept repeating this, picking up speed with every thrust they kept going at it,she first came from her orgasm by screaming his name, he came inside of her then sleep took over


	5. Chapter 5

The next day morning came and the sun was shining bright, that made draco woke up and smile at the sight of hermione sleeping in his bed he got up put his clothes back on and went to the kitchen to get food for him and hermione, meanwhile at draco's room Hermione stirs she then wakes up to see draco asleep but finds him gone she thought that it was just a game to him her thoughts faded when she heard the door open there stood draco with a tray of food he breaks the silence

Draco: Good morning beautiful how did you sleep?

Hermione: good morning! i slept well, i actually thought that you had left me for someone else but now i know where you went to the kitchen for some food, by the way you look handsome like that

Draco: hermione baby, i would never leave you last night was incredible by the way gorgeous you look beautiful too

Hermione: thank you draco lets eat shall we

Once they finished eating they both took a shower together he made love to her once again they finished taking a shower that they got out and put their clothes on along with their robes and went to snape's class once they got there all of the gryffindors were staring at her while the slytherins were shooting daggers at the Gryffindor snape breaks the silence.

Snape: mr malfoy ms granger may i ask why you both are late to class

Draco and Hermione: sorry professor snape

Hermione: i was actually studying at the library i sort of lost track of time

Draco: and i was at my common room studying for the dark arts exam

Snape: very well, but to be certain it won't happen again 30 points for Gryffindor and 50 points for slytherin you may sit down. Now who can tell me what another word is for werewolves?

Hermione raises her hand and snape lets her answer

Hermione: another word for werewolves is actually lycan

Snape: that is correct, alright class each of you would write an essay about werewolves you are dismissed

Everybody went to the great hall to eat except for hermione and draco who decided to go to hogsmeade then from there to borgin and borges then to the riddle manor to visit his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Hermione walked down to the hogwarts gate where the carriages are, they got on one that would take them to hogsmead. They both had planned to meet there when they actually got there he broke the

silence.

Draco: baby, what do we do now?

Hermione: well i wanted to go to knockturn alley then to hogshead

Draco: wait, you want to go to borgin & burkes

Hermione: yes i do, i need to grab something from my father, will you come with me?

Draco: of course beautiful, let's go!

Hermione leads draco to borgin & burkes once they got there Hermione starts leading to mr borgin's she breaks the silence

Hermione: hello mr borgin's, I'm looking for a certain artifact that you may have

Mr borgin: what certain artifacts are you most interested in m'lady

Hermione: well i believe you have a certain artifact that belong to tom riddle

Mr Borgin: as a matter of fact i do believe i have an artifact that belongs to him, may i ask why you want this certain artifact?

Hermione: well i'm doing a project for the dark arts of division and i needed this certain artifact to complete my research on tom riddle

Mr Borgin: well in that case let me go get it for you

He goes to find it, he finds it, he then returns to Hermione and hands it to her

Mr Borgin: here you go that'll be 20 galleons

She took the money out and gets 20galleons she gives it to him

Hermione: here you go that's 20galleons and thank you for your time

Mr. Borgin: no problem m'lady

Hermione and draco got out from borgin and burke's then they went to hogshead and sat sown they had ordered firewhiskey and then drank it all he then broke the silence.

Draco: so that was a good firewhiskey or what

Hermione: yeah it was rather good, so do you want to go with me to visit my father?

Draco: yeah i'd love to go

Hermione: well, let's go then.

Draco: alright then

They both had got up and apparated to malfoy manor then from there they had apparated again to the riddle manor.


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at the riddle manor, she went in searching for her father whereabouts she had finally found him he was in the living room with the rest of his deatheaters, so she decided to break the silence

Hermione: hello father, sorry for disturbing you, I have a certain artifact that rightfully belongs to you. I brought a certain someone who actually wants to meet with you father.

Voldemort: why thank you sweetheart, may I ask who this person that wants to meet me is

Hermione: I think you might actually know him father he is the son one of your followers, let me go get him.

Voldemort: of course my dear.

She got out of the room to get draco, once she sees him she tells him to follow her, once he sees him he decided to break the silence.

Draco: hello sir, I am Draco malfoy you may know me.

Voldemort: ahh yes you are lucius malfoy son am I correct.

Draco: yes sir you are correct I am lucius malfoy son, I am also one of your followers; you gave me an order in our sixth year to kill Dumbledore which I couldn't have the strength to do it.

Voldemort: ahh yes that's right which you fail me miserably, now then Hermione tell me about this plan of yours.

Hermione: well, My plan was to lure harry potter here through his weakness of course, which is Arthur weasleys daughter ginny weasley it will seem that she is harry potter girlfriend, but in order for me to do that I have to get through her brother first then I will get her.

Voldemort: that is a perfect plan.

Hermione: indeed it is, I have acquired some information that you should know, can you round the deatheaters father.

Voldemort: of course, my fellow loyal follower's subject my daughter has some information to tell us so don't interrupt her until she is finished. Go ahead Hermione.

Hermione: thank you father, well this certain information includes our former deatheater severus snape

Voldemort: what does this have to do with my trusty advisor Hermione; after all he is my former deatheater.

Hermione: haven't you all wondered why we lost the battle at the ministry department

Rodolphus: yeah we had wondered why, but we don't know what happened

Hermione: well, rodolphus we lost that battle because snape is Dumbledore's former spy and he also a triple agent for him he also told Dumbledore where we supposed to attack that's why we lost the battle but we will win this time.

Voldemort: I cannot believe severus betrayed us like that he will get what's coming to him and he will never survive and you are right Hermione we will win this time

Hermione: yes father we will win this time my plan will never fail, we have to go back to Hogwarts goodbye father.

Voldemort: goodbye my dear.


End file.
